


Words Are Weapons(Sharpen Them)

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Word are Weapons [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Daphne has sass, Dean throws toast, Draco is a prat, Drarry, Ginny is mad, Harry is an idiot, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House Unity, Inter-House room assignments, Nargle hunts, Slight Luna/Daphne, Theo can't tell when people are hitting on him, Theo is my literal fav, it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies round one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Weapons(Sharpen Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people, here it is! Part three of my story. We're not quite there yet but we're getting there.  
> Thank you for all the comments, they really make my day.  
> Any mistakes are mine.

The first thing Harry saw when he was shaken awake Monday morning was his pillow which had hit him straight on the nose. The second thing he saw was Ginny's furious face."Get up,get up!" She hissed.  
"Ow Gin was that really necessary?" He asked,rubbing his palm over his face. She was quite a sight in the morning sun, with her flaming hair falling out of a messy bun and her brown eyes flaring almost golden under the winged liner.  
She took the pillow from his lap. "Oh,I'm sorry." Then she hit him again. "GET-UP-AND-APOLOGIZE-TO-DRACO-RIGHT-NOW!" She punctured each word with a blow 'round his head.  
“Ow Ginny!"  
He reached up and grabbed the pillow holding it securely in his hands. "Why aren't you telling Malfoy off for insulting my parents?" Harry said petulantly, a little hurt.  
Ginny smirked looking smug and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I did. I just woke him up first because I know how much Slytherins enjoy their beauty sleep."  
Her face turned serious again. "Now come on, Pansy said that Draco hasn't been answering his mother's letters all weekend."  
Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily not taking in anything she said for a moment. "Wait what?" He looks back up at her. "You're joking."  
Ginny did not look like she was joking,Ginny looked worried and like she was about to hit him again due to frustration.  
"You're serious?" Harry asked as he sat upright in bed. "I didn't think my words would have that big of an impact." They were just some stupid words, not any worse than all the things he and Malfoy had thrown out over the years.  
Ginny moved to sit down next to Harry and said in a careful tone,  
"Harry you have to understand, Draco's mother and his friends, they're all he-"  
"Ginny." Someone said in a tight voice. Startled Ginny jumped up from Harry's bed and turned towards the room's small bathroom,where the voice was coming from.  
Theodore Nott stood in the doorway,dressed in nothing but a towel with a frown on his face. "Morning Theo." She said cheerfully, looking a bit sheepish.  
"Good morning,Weasly." He said still looking displeased.  
His dark eyes slid over to Harry. "Potter."  
Harry didn't respond,his eyes trained on Theo and then he swallowed and stared down at his bed,utterly silent.  
Theodore Nott had a nice chest, despite how weedy he usually looked, his chest was more developed than you'd expect. Not as nice as Malfoy's but- Malfoy.  
Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands as a wave of guilt crashed over him. What was it that Ginny was saying? Draco's family and friends were- what? All that he had left?  
He knew how that felt,he knew how bad he felt when anyone poked,when MALFOY poked at that particular vulnerability. It couldn't have been any better coming from the other side. He was supposed to be better than that.  
War changes people,he didn't know who Malfoy was anymore. Rather who this quiet shell of Malfoy was,but it wasn't someone he could treat the same as Malfoy and he had treated each other prior to the war. They weren't children anymore. They took things much more seriously.  
"Gin I screwed up."  
"Potter?" Theo's confused voice asked.  
Ginny got there faster. "Oh,Harry!" She exclaimed sitting next to him again. "I'm so glad to hear that. I'm sure Draco will be too."  
"Ginny." Theo warned.  
She looked up at him,frowning. "What? Oh.. right. Sorry!" She stood up and backed away. "I'm just going to go, make sure Draco has his coffee."  
"What-Gin?" He was startled.  
"That's a great idea." Theo said firmly.  
"I'll let you guys get dressed." Her eyes traced Theo's chest and she sighed.  
"Shame." Harry had to agree.  
"What does that mean?" Theo asked, his forehead crinkled and his eyes wide.  
Ginny let out a breathy laugh and then her eyes refocused on the Slytherin's face. "Oh,nothing. Bye!" She practically skipped out the door.  
Theo opened his bureau to grab a shirt, feeling the need to cover his chest immediately,shaking his head and mumbling something about "damn cheery Gryffindors".  
Harry gulped and then jumped up exclaiming that he needed to shower, right now.  
"I'm not sure there's much hot water left,you might want to wait a few minutes." Theo called into the bathroom.  
Harry just shook his head. A cold shower was fine with him. 

"Harry,lad,are you alright?" Seamus asked.  
No,Harry was not alright because Ginny was right. Malfoy was avoiding his mother.  
Harry watched the Malfoy family owl give one last disdainful glance at the miserable looking blond boy before tearing off,nothing in it's hands,so to speak.  
"Since when do you start calling people 'lad'?" Dean snorted. "You're starting to sound like Slughorn."  
"Right,Harry?" Dean asked.  
"Hm? Yeah." He answered, not really paying attention.  
Seamus' eyes followed his. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"  
"It's nothing. We got in a row the other day. He said some things about my father."  
"Git." Dean muttered,poking at his eggs.  
"That's strange." Seamus said.  
Harry frowned. "What is?" He asked.  
Seamus shrugged. "I just thought he'd moved past that. It seems like you were right,Harry. He was just putting on a show. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
Had EVERYONE but Harry seen it?  
Harry opened his mouth,then closed it. He managed a smile. "It's fine."  
"Once a prat,always a prat is what I say." Dean added,frowning a bit.  
Seamus shot him a look. "Well then it's good that nobody cares what you say." He said, ducking when Dean aimed a wad of toast at his head.  
"Look,mate." Seamus said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's best to just forget about it,yeah?"  
'If only it were that easy.'  
"Yeah."Harry agreed, staring into his tea.  
Over at the Slytherin table Draco threw down the rest over his apple pastry.  
“I think I'm just going to go. I want to finish these Transfiguration questions before class. If I leave now,I'll have almost half an hour to do it.”  
Daphne quickly stood up, flattening down her skirt and fluffing up her short,dark hair. "I'll go with you, I'm supposed to be meeting Luna for some kind of Nargle hunt, that SOMEONE," she rolled her pretty hazel eyes over to Blaise,"signed me up for."  
Blaise smiled, that slow Cheshire Cat smile that drove ladies and gentlemen alike insane. "You're welcome,darling."  
Pansy clapped her hands looking like a kid in a candy store, her eyes bright with the possibilities. "Ooh a date!"  
Daphne scowled. "It is NOT a DATE!"  
Pansy ignored her and reached into her bag to pull out a dark red lipstick. "Here Queens, this color looks great on you, and it's matte."  
Daphne sniffed at the implication that she needed lip color that wouldn't smear easily but took it anyway, knowing it was one of Pansy's favorites as it went well with her dark skin tone and took away attention from her pug like nose and made people focus on her full lips. Plus Pansy was right it looked great with Daphne's inky curls and made her thin lips look more plump.  
"Thank you, Pans."She said gratefully. "I'll make sure to return it." She turned to Blaise.  
"But no thanks for you. Because of you I'm spending the free time I have with Luna going on mythical creature hunts instead of convincing her to go on a REAL date with me."  
"You know," Greg said conversationally, "Mythical creature hunts might be Lonny Lovegood's idea of a real date." Greg finished after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice,laughter in his tone.  
"Oh, you-"Daphne said sounding threatening and reaching for her wand.  
"That's enough." Theo interjected calmly, playing peacemaker as usual.  
"Now, go say goodbye to Baby Greengrass and find Lovegood. I saw her leave three minutes ago.” He added not even looking up from his novel.  
Daphne glared at them and then marched down to where the sixth year girls sat and leaned down to hug her sister, Astoria.  
They had been much more affectionate with each other since they had almost lost their mother. They chatted for a minute and then Daphne kissed her on the cheek,goodbye and walked back to Draco.  
"Ready?" She asked ignoring the rest of their group as Draco had been the only one without a comment about her love life this morning. He nodded,holding back a chuckle as he saw what she was doing and they set off.  
They'd made it just out of the Great Hall when Daphne stiffened and nudged Draco. "Well, well look who it is."  
"Hello,Daphne." Harry said politely, looking uncomfortable.  
Draco's head snapped up,his eyes wide at the sound of the other boy’s voice. "Potter." She replied coldly.  
"Do you-" He started and stopped. He took a breath. "Do you think I could speak to Draco alone?" "Why don't you ask him,Potter? I'm not his bleeding keeper." She said, sounding annoyed at his lack of social grace.  
Harry looked taken aback.  
Draco cut in. "That would be fine." He said slowly.  
Daphne nodded and shot one more venomous look at Harry before leaving, her heels clacking on the stone as she walked away.  
Then there was silence. Harry opened and then closed his mouth several times,not sure where to start now that he was finally alone with Draco.  
Draco looked up from the ground and caught him at it,raising a pale eyebrow. He decided to give Harry the help he so desperately needed in the delicate art of conversation.  
"Potter, I wanted to apologize. What I said about your father," Draco started,his voice cracking on the word. "What I said about your father was wrong and said out of anger. I don't want you to think I still care that much about blood status. The war showed me that is doesn't matter when it all comes down to it."  
Harry blinked when Draco turned his sharp grey eyes up, looking almost pleading that Harry believe him about his change of heart. That just made Harry feel guiltier that he had taken so long to start to believe that the war had changed Draco and made it harder to get words out around the bad taste in his mouth.  
"It's okay. I'm sorry too. What I said about your parents was uncalled for."  
Draco looked away,blinking quickly. "It's okay. You were right."  
"Malfoy..." Harry's stomach felt funny. "Malfoy I wasn't -"  
Draco shrugged. "Really, it's fine. And I talked to Ginny this morning. So you're off the hook."  
"What do you mean?"  
Draco looked down. "That's why you're here,right?" He asked,his voice sharpening with every word."Because you want to make up with Ginny?"  
Harry shook his head. "What- no!"  
Draco snorted softly. "Yeah,sure. Look,Potter it's fine. Just leave me alone,okay? I think we had the right idea before." He said coldly.  
If Malfoy had said this last week, Harry wouldn't have found anything wrong with it. But suddenly he didn't want that. It made his heart sink.  
"Malfoy-"  
"Great, so I'm just going to go." Draco said, backing up but still not looking at him.  
"No,wait." Harry grabbed his arm and Malfoy reacted as strongly as he did last time.  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Just as before the touch had burned. He wrenched his arm away and jerked it to his chest, cradling it as if it were broken. "Malfoy!" Harry yelled, for some reason feeling hurt. Why didn't Malfoy want to come in contact with him? Did he really hate him that much?  
Harry felt he had his answer when Draco shook his head and turned away.  
"Malfoy,I just want to talk to you."  
"We have nothing more to talk about,Potter. Don't pretend we do. Don't pretend you enjoyed doing that, I know I didn't." He sneered.  
Harry flinched. "That's not what I-"  
"Ginny forgave you already,okay? You can stop now." Draco said starting to leave.  
Is that why Malfoy thought he was doing this? Because Ginny asked him to? Was that why Malfoy was doing it? The thought brought a lump to his throat.  
'Shit.' Harry thought,his stomach turning. He felt sick.  
"Malfoy, I'm not-" He managed, the words scraping his throat on the way out.  
But it was too late. Draco had turned the corner into an adjacent corridor and was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked i! Kudos are love and comments are encouraged.:)


End file.
